Chat (Oneshoot)
by SweetestNa
Summary: NCT Dream with Lucas! NoMin/SungLe/MarkRen/YukHae-Humor-BxB/ Baca saja:))


**\- : _Mark Lee (_** Markeu), **Huang Renjun** (HuangRJ), **Lee Jeno** (Jeno Lee), **Lee Donghyuck** (DongLeeHyuck), **Na Jaemin** (Njaem), **Zhong Chenle** (ChenZhong), **Park Jisung** (PwarkJs), **Wong Yukhei/Lucas** (Kasbul)

 _ **NoMin, MarkRen, SungLe, LuChan**_

...

 _ **Markeu** Created grup **'ensiti di'**_

 _ **Markeu** Invited **HuangRJ, Ljeno, DongLeeHyuck, Njaem, ChenZhong, PwarkJs**_

...

 **Njaem** : Grup apa sih nih-_

 **HuangRJ** : Jangan bilang lo salah invite orang lagi Hyung-_

 **Ljeno** : jelas nama grupnya ensiti Di

 **DongLeeHyuck** : ahhh, Grup unfaedah ni pasti-_

 **ChenZhong** : bukan grup anak-anak orang kaya? gw left nih

 **PwarkJs** : pengen nelen orang diatas gw:")

 **ChenZhong** : sosoan mau nelen emang berani?

 **PwarkJs** : engga:')

 **Ljeno** : Sung kok lo kalah sama Uke

 **PwarkJs** : daripada ga ditraktir batagor

 **Njaem** : Seme yang ga punya modal, pensiun aja lo jadi seme

 **Markeu** : woles bro, ini grup ga tau juga grup apaan:") buat kumpul-kumpul aja gitu

 **DongLeeHyuck** : kan bener:))

 **ChenZhong** : untung aku pendiem jadi sabar:)

 **PwarkJs** : diem pala lo keplindes truk

 **ChenZhong** : kok tau?

 **PwarkJs** : bodo amat lerr

 **HuangRJ** : Chenle ngira mau digombalin nih pasti lul xD

 **Njaem** : Serius lo pendiem? **ChenZhong**

 **ChenZhong** : Iyalah, ga percaya?

 **Ljeno** : Percaya sama lo musrik:v

 **HuangRJ** : Chenle pendiem?

 **DongLeeHyuck** : hanya Wacana:)

 **Njaem** : lo pendiem terus siapa ya yang nyanyi Geboy mujaer pas gw lewat depan kelas lo?

 **HuangRJ** : lo pendiem terus siapa ya yang nyanyi-nyanyi sayang di asrama tiap malem?

 **DongLeeHyuck** : lo pendiem terus siapa ya yang jejeritan cuma karna digigit semut?

 **Ljeno** : lo pendiem terus siapa ya yang suka jingkrak-jingkrak kalo lagu jaran goyang diputer?

 **PwarkJs** : kamu pendiem terus siapa ya yang suka ga nahan buat nyawer kalo kelas sebelah muter lagu juragan empang?

 **Markeu** : lo pendiem terus siapa ya yang suka ngerecokin gw kalo lagi nugas?

 **Ljeno** : Chenle pendiem adalah sebuah bentuk pembohongan publik!

 **Njaem** : Chenle pendiem adalah sebuah bentuk pembohongan publik! (2)

 **DongLeeHyuck** : Chenle pendiem adalah sebuah bentuk pembohongan publik! (3)

 **PwarkJs** : Chenle pendiem adalah sebuah bentuk pembohongan publik! (4)

 **Huang Rj** : Chenle pendiem adalah sebuah bentuk pembohongan publik! (5)

 **Markeu** : Chenle pendiem adalah sebuah bentuk pembohongan publik! (6)

 **ChenZhong** : YATEROS AJA HINA AQ SEPUASNYA

 **ChenZhong** : KALEAND SEMWA SYUCIH AKU PENUH DOLAR

 **Njaem** : pengen nyesebin boncabe kehidung ChenLe

 **HuangRJ** : awkaram muncul:)

 **PwarkJs** : awkarin anjir bukan awkaram

 **HuangRJ** : awkarin pake Kuda nah kalo Chenle pake Kuda jingkrak

 **PwarkJs** : Terserah ler terseraaahhh!

 **HuangRJ** : YAANQ **Markeu** aku dimarahin Jisungㅠㅠ

 **Markeu** : mana orangnya? biar aku sambit.

 **PwarkJs** : Dasar bucin!

 **ChenZhong** : oh iya kamu dari tadi ikutan yang lain ngebully aku, bosen idup? :) **PwarkJs**

 **PwarkJs** : atuh kan becanda doang yanq:) jangan baperan:))

 **ChenZhong** : oh jadi sekarang ngatain aku baperan?

 **PwarkJs** : da aku mah salah mulu:")

 **ChenZhong** : kamu napas aja salah:)

 **PwarkJs** aku sabar:) untung sayang:)

 **DongLeeHyuck** : dasar bucin

 **PwarkJs** : yang Jombs diem sj

 **DongLeeHyuck** : sakit tak berblood

 **Njaem** : tawain jangan?

 **Ljeno** : Jangan yanq

 **Njaem** : Loh kenapa?

 **Ljeno** : nanti aku pingsan liat bidadari ketawa.

 **Njaem** : Sa ae u sisik kadal*

 **HuangRJ** : digombalin malah ngatain

 **Markeu** : One and only

 **PwarkJs** : Na Jaemin

 **ChenZhong** : kasian kak Jeno, jadi-

 **DongLeeHyuck** : Bucin.

 **Ljeno** : enyah kalian

 **HuangRJ** : jadi Mark Lee yang terhormat ada tujuan apakah dikau membuat grup chat ini?

 **Njaem** : Renjun anak SMK yang kesambet anak Bahasa

 **DongLeeHyuck** : Renjun lelah karena tiap hari ngoding

 **Markeu** : gada apa-apasih iseng aja:)

 **Markeu** : Harusnya yang jombs bilang makasih karena ada grup ini hp nya jadi rame

 **Njaem** : Taik sekali bang:)

 **Njaem** : Btw, free tag satu-satunya manusia ngenes disini **DongLeeHyuck**

 **DongLeeHyuck** : punya temen Luck nut amat:")

 **Ljeno** : Jaemin bibirnya belum pernah dibenturin sama bibir gw ya berani ngomong kasar:)

 **Njaem** : ya abis temen kamu ngeselin-_

 **Ljeno** : temen bukan, babu mah iya:)

 **Markeu** : atas gw belum pernah kena sosor soang kayaknya

 **Markeu** : **PwarkJs** cepet sosor Jeno

 **PwarkJs** : dikira gw soang apa ya-_

 **ChenZhong** : bang berani ngatain pacar gw? belum pernah ditabok pake dollar ya:)

 **PwarkJs** : MAJU YANQ EMANG KURANG AJAR DIA MAH!

 **Njaem** : Salah nih salah harusnya kan Seme yang jagain Uke.

 **HuangRJ** : disini malah Uke yang jadi satpamnya Seme

 **DongLeeHyuck** : KATAIN BAPAKNYA LE!

 **DongLeeHyuck** : SLEDING UBUN-UBUNNYA

 **DongLeeHyuck** : GEPLAK PALANYA

 **DongLeeHyuck** : SURUH MAKAN BANGKU SEKOLAH

 **DongLeeHyuck** : BIAR TAU GIMANA CARA NGOMONG SAMA ORANG KAYA

 **DongLeeHyuck** : YANG BAIK DAN BENAR

 **Ljeno** : Tabok pake dollar gw juga mau Le:) Mayan buat nraktir Jaemin tahu gejrot

 **Njaem** : Atas gw ga modal

 **Ljeno** : irit duit atuh yanq. mamah belum ngirim uang bulanan.

 **Markeu** : INI MAKHLUK SATU NGAJAK GELUT?! **DongLeeHyuck**

 **Markeu** : Njun kamu ga mau belain aku?

 **HuangRJ** : males amat:)

 **Markeu** : pengen ngomong kasar sadar pacar sendiri:)

 **DongLeeHyuck** : MAMPUS KAW BWANG!! 5555

 **DongLeeHyuck** : Hayuk gelut! dimana?

 **DongLeeHyuck** : Tengah lapangan basket?

 **DongLeeHyuck** : Apa atas ranjang

 **PwarkJs** : Haus belaian detected

 **Markeu** : ORA SUDIH GELUT ATAS RANJANG SAMA MANUSIA BELUK KEK LO

 **DongLeeHyuck** : SOSOAN NOLAK COWO BOHAI KAYAK GW

 **Markeu** : LO BOHAI MATA GW KATARAK

 **DongLeeHyuck** : HALAH DISINI AJA LO SOSOAN NOLAK

 **DongLeeHyuck** : KALO DI PC BEDA. DASAR KERDUS

 **ChenZhong** : Capslock harap dihilangkan kakak-kakak daku puyeng:')

 **HuangRJ** : emang Mark mau sama lo chan?

 **DongLeeHyuck** : LO GA TAU YA MARK TIAP MALEM KE KAMAR ASRAMA GW?

 **Markeu** : Anj mana sudi gw mampir ke kamar lo. RABIES!

 **DongLeeHyuck** : Mark jahat;( ga ngakuin dia yang tiap malem nyelinap ke asrama gw;(

 **HuangRJ** : Mark lo yakin?

 **Markeu** : SHUT THE FUCK UP DongLeeHyuck

 **Markeu** : yanq mana mau aku sama tusuk gigi kek dia yanq

 **DongLeeHyuck** : YANG KAMU LAKUIN KE AKU ITU JAAHAADD

 **Njaem** : Tusuk gigi:v

 **Njaem** : haechan dari tadi rusuh mulu njer:)

 **HuangRJ** : coba panggilin pawangnya. kasian gw liat dia:")

...

 _ **Markeu** invited **Kasbul**_

...

...

 _ **Kasbul** is Joined a Conversation_

...

 **Kasbul** : Waah grup apa ni?

 **Kasbul** : Anju Grup ensiti drim

 **Kasbul** : akhirnya kaleand mengakui gw sebagai anggota drim

 **Kasbul** : So what we hawt we young

 **Kasbul** : makasih manteman

 **Kasbul** : intro ah

 **Kasbul** : haii disini Lukas, member baru ensiti drim

 **Njaem** : dan ternyata tidak lebih baik.

 **Ljeno** : Malah makin ribut:)

 **Markeu** : nyesel gw nginpit

 **HuangRJ** : ga haechan ga lukas

 **ChenZhong** : sama aja

 **Ljeno** : sama-sama rusuh

 **PwarkJs** : Pant8

 **DongLeeHyuck** : anjir kenapa ada anakonda disini?!

 **Kasbul** : Hai sayangkuu~

 **Kasbul** : gada yang mau say welkam ke gw nih?

 **Kasbul** : gw terharu kalian akhirnya ngakuin gw

 **DongLeeHyuck** : sayang sayang mata lo keplindes truk

 **Kasbul** : kok lo tau mata gw keplindes truk?

 **Kasbul** : Jangan-jangan lo supir truk yang nabrak gw?!

 **DongLeeHyuck** : oh jadi lo gembel yang gw tabrak kemaren didepan pasar tanah abang?

 **HuangRJ** : seneng gw liat mereka berantem, ada hiburan

 **Markeu** : berantem mulu kalian jangan-jangan jodoh:) **DongLeeHyuck** **Kasbul**

 **Ljeno** : ku tunggu PJ dari mereka

 **ChenZhong** : minimal di restoran italia

 **PwarkJs** : impossible Curut sama Kucing jadian:)

 **Njaem** : mereka kan emang langsung nikah ga jadian

 **Njaem** : btw bang Kasbul artinya apaan sih?

 **DongLeeHyuck** : luKAS BULuk:)))

 **HuangRJ** : ANJIR SERIUS?

 **Njaem** : Nista sangat ya bang

 **HuangRJ** : udah tukang ngupil

 **Markeu** : perut kek gentong

 **ChenZhong** : ketawa kek om om

 **Ljeno** : suka ngutang batagor

 **PwarkJs** : buluk

 **DongLeeHyuck** : idup pula

 **Kasbul** : ga tau gw anak drim mulutnya sebelas dua belas kek lambe turah

 **Kasbul** : untung cogan sabar

 **DongLeeHyuck** : cogan ndasmu

 **Kasbul** : jangan menghianati takdir yang ada

 **DongLeeHyuck** : iyain

 **Kasbul** : akhirnya Haechan ngakuin gw ganteng

 **DongLeeHyuck** : NAJIS!

 **Kasbul** : alah tsundere

 **DongLeeHyuck** : ALAH BACOT!

 **ChenZhong** : BERISIK! ganggu orang lagi ngitung dollar ae.

 **Ljeno** : Chan off sana ada tugas malah nangkring disini! ogah gw nyontekin ke lo

 **Kasbul** : Haechan tsundere bikin makin cinta ya*

 **DongLeeHyuck** : ENYAH KAU!!!

 **Kasbul** : Aih Aih. pasti lagi blushing ya heuheu

...

 _ **Markeu** kicked **Kasbul**_ _from the group_

...

 **HuangRJ** : langsung tentram:)

 **Njaem** : udah ah aing mau Off mau nugas

 **Ljeno** : yaah kok Off yanq;(

 **Njaem** : mo nugas ntar ga kelar-kelar

 **Njaem** : jangan rindu ya **Ljeno**

 **Njaem** : Rindu itu berat kamu tidak akan kuat biar aku saja;(

 **ChenZhong** : Nana kembaran Dilan ea:'v

 **HuangRJ** : jiwa Dilan muncul:v

 **Njaem** : Jenn, masa aku disama-samain kayak Dilan;(

 **Ljeno** : kamu lebih kiyowo dari Dilan kok yanq

 **Njaem** : Aku ganteng bukan kiyowo

 **Ljeno** : muka minta dipedo-in aja ngaku ganteng

 **Njaem** : Jeno ih!

 **Ljeno** : kenapa sayang?

 **DongLeeHyuck** : MAU PACARAN PC SANA!

 **HuangRJ** : Jaemin anarkis gigitin bantal sampe bolong!

 **HuangRJ** : cuma gara-gara dipanggil sayang sama Jeno!

 **Njaem** : RENJUN FITNAAAHH

 **PwarkJs** : yang jombs kembali sirik

 **Markeu** : Sirik tanda tak mampu:)

 **Njaem** : Makanya jadi orang ga usah sosoan tsundere:))

 **HuangRJ** : giliran orangnya gada berasa kesepian:)

 **ChenZhong** : dasar people jaman now

 **Ljeno** : mampus chan:v

 **DongLeeHyuck** : ENYAH KALEAND!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
